Automated or “drop down” running boards are becoming increasingly common for use with sport utility vehicles, trucks, and the like. Automated running boards are typically actuated when one or more of the doors of the vehicle are opened by the driver or one of the passengers.
Automated running board assemblies include additional components compared to non-automated running boards, which are affixed to the vehicle and do not move. Some of these components include additional brackets, an actuator, such as an electric motor, linkage assemblies, and the like.
One of the problems associated with automated running boards is the inclusion of the additional components as mentioned above increases the overall weight of the automated running board assembly. The various components used for attachment of the assembly to the vehicle may not provide sufficient support for the automated running board assembly during operation.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system for attaching an automated running board assembly to a vehicle which provides sufficient strength and support for the automated running board assembly.